Many retail stores and other public locations have installed interactive kiosks that allow patrons easier access to quality photograph printing. A user may operate a digital camera to take digital photographs that are then stored electronically as digital image files on the camera or some other data storage device. The user may then transfer the digital image files to the interactive kiosk. Once the data is transferred to the kiosk, the user may edit and print the photographic images. Typically, such kiosks print pictures on photographic print media with a high image quality.
The entire process starting with the uploading of the digital images and ending with the printed photographs may take only minutes to complete. Therefore, one advantage to using an interactive photo kiosk is that the user can acquire digital photograph prints almost instantaneously and in a retail location that the user would tend to frequent.
Online photo printing is another method by which a user may obtain prints of digital images. The user may upload digital images to a website, optionally edit the digital images, and have the online photo printing service print and deliver the images to the user.
Such online services are convenient for a user because the user does not have to go to another location to print photos, but may, instead, do so from home by simply uploading the digital images to the online service. The online service then prints the digital images and sends or delivers the photographs to the user. Another advantage to online photo printing is that the cost for each individual print is typically less than other conventional photo printing options.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.